Requiem
by Night Everglot
Summary: Y Narcissa se detuvo frente a él abruptamente. Y él sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. Draco, su Draco, su hijo, abrazando con desesperación algo. Algo que yacía quieto en sus brazos. Algo que estaba cubierto de sangre. Una mujer. El cadáver era una mujer.


_**Requiem**_

— ¿Dónde está, Lucius? ¡¿Dónde está?

Deseó poder decir algo. Deseó poder mirar a Narcissa con la respuesta en los ojos. Deseó poder creer que todo estaba bien.

Nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Jamás su corazón había latido tan fuerte y dolorosamente, oprimiéndose contra el pecho de manera agonizante. Todo a su alrededor parecía haber quedado estático en su lugar, como si algo se hubiera detenido de pronto, como si algo se hubiera quebrado.

Sabía que algo estaba mal.

El polvo se había alzado furiosamente y entraba en sus ojos, impidiendo ver con precisión el desolado paisaje frente a él; sentía en su nuca la frialdad de su propia sangre descender lentamente hacia su espalda. Mas nada de eso le importaba.

No le interesaba la cantidad de sangre que se encontraba perdiendo a causa de las heridas. No le interesaba el agudo dolor que dejaron las maldiciones y hechizos que habían tocado su cuerpo. No le interesaba los escombros bajo sus pies, ni la fina llovizna que había comenzado a caer.

No le importaba nada más que sólo los cuerpos sin vida desparramados a su alrededor.

Durante toda su vida él había sido una persona que siempre sabía lo que quería, había sido alguien que podía tener el mundo en sus manos si así lo deseaba. Y jamás se arrepintió de las decisiones que había tomado. Nunca tuvo por qué hacerlo. Él siempre había hecho lo que creía conveniente; cuando se unió al Señor Tenebroso lo había hecho porque su mente le había ordenado que aquello era lo correcto, que todo sería mejor sin aquellos que fueran poseedores de una sangre impura. Y al nacer Draco, comprendió que aquella decisión había sido la correcta.

Él lo único que había querido era construir un futuro para su hijo. Había creído que haciendo lo que hacía estaba logrando aquel objetivo.

Había estado ciego.

¿Dónde estaba ese futuro?

Muerto. Muerto como todos a su alrededor.

Y ahora entendía que jamás realmente había acertado en sus elecciones. Ahora comprendía el daño que había causado en tantas personas, en su familia. En su propio hijo.

Y ahora no sabía si él se encontraba vivo.

Sintió una desconocida angustia llenar su interior. Sintió la desesperación apoderarse de él como nunca antes. Sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos. Sintió que era el culpable de todo aquello. Era su culpa, únicamente suya.

¿Qué había hecho?

Escuchó los gritos desesperados de su esposa unos metros adelante. Escuchó como su voz se cortaba entre sollozos. Sus ojos la contemplaron buscar con desespero entre cadáveres que parecían idénticos allí en la tierra. Ya no eran sangre pura o sangre sucia, ya no eran mortífagos o aliados del ejército de la Orden. Ahí, tirados, sucios con barro y sangre, eran todos completamente iguales.

Fue testigo de cómo Narcissa lentamente comenzó a quebrarse como jamás había visto. Ella tenía su negro vestido sucio y roto, mientras que su rostro se encontraba manchado con tierra, polvo y lágrimas interminables, al igual que su largo cabello rubio que estaba completamente desordenado. Observaba su boca moverse, sabía que ella gritaba por él, llamando su nombre con tal dolor que hizo a su corazón oprimirse aún más contra su pecho. Ella lloraba, rompiendo su mascara de frialdad y cautela.

Sus piernas se movieron hacia ella, dejando marcadas sus pisadas en el barro. Observó a los cadáveres a los costados, deseando que _él_ no estuviera allí. Deseando que sus ojos jamás captaran ese cabello tan platinado como el suyo.

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco!

Sus brazos se ciñeron al cuerpo tembloroso de Narcissa, evitando que cayera al suelo. La atrajo hacia su pecho fuertemente, en un abrazo desesperado. Ella se resistió con violencia, comenzó a moverse con furia entre sus brazos.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo, Lucius! ¡Déjame encontrarlo!

Sus gritos resonaron en sus oídos mientras que su esposa volvía nuevamente a sacudirse en un intento desesperado de escapar. La contuvo en el abrazo. Las lágrimas de ella se mezclaron con su sangre.

—Detente — susurró en su oído, tratando calmarla.

Narcissa golpeó casi salvajemente su pecho con los puños ensangrentados.

— ¡No lo entiendes, tengo que encontrarlo! — gritó fuera de sí—. ¡Draco! ¡Draco!

Él escuchó su voz quebrarse por milésima vez entre los gritos, y lo único de lo que fue capaz fue de abrazarla aún más, logrando que el rostro de su mujer se pegara a su pecho.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si s-sólo… s-si — su voz se quebrantó entre el llanto, y al instante sus finos y delgados brazos se ciñeron a su espalda, como si fuera su único sostén en la Tierra.

Él la sostuvo y besó su frente repetidas veces, demostrando un cariño que hacía tanto tiempo no demostraba. Tenía miedo de soltarla y que ella se hundiera nuevamente en aquel pozo en el que había estado durante los últimos años.

Y así, abrazándola como si fuera el elixir de la vida, lo vio.

A unos cuantos metros, muy cerca del Bosque Prohibido, vislumbró una figura sentada en el suelo y apoyada en uno de los árboles. Su corazón se detuvo. Su respiración se paralizó. Y de pronto, todos sus sentidos parecieron volver a arrancar con mucha más fuerza y velocidad.

—Draco — murmuró con la vista en aquella persona.

Sabía que era él. Algo en su interior se lo gritaba con impaciencia. Tenía que ser él.

Narcissa alzó la mirada entre sollozos, pero rápidamente la dirigió hacia donde mantenía la suya, y él sintió el cuerpo de su esposa tensarse al extremo en sus brazos.

No escuchó más sollozos de su parte, ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios. Los dos se quedaron allí, observando al mismo lugar sin terminar de creer lo que veían. Teniendo miedo de saber que la persona que se encontraba allí no era la que esperaban.

Narcissa, luego de unos segundos, se separó de su cuerpo, él no se lo impidió, y dio un paso hacia delante, enterrando sus zapatos en el barro. El reconocimiento se impregnó en su sucio rostro.

Luego Lucius la observó correr.

Él la siguió.

— ¡Draco! ¡Merlín, Draco, hijo! — exclamó la mujer mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba aquella figura sentada.

Lucius corrió hacia él como nunca en su vida, casi sin parpadear con miedo que al cerrar los ojos su hijo desapareciera.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, y el viento empezó a soplar furioso.

Pero no le importó.

Sintió que aquellos metros que los separaban se transformaban en kilómetros. Sintió que cada paso que daba hacia él, eran veinte hacia atrás. Tuvo miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión, de que nada de lo que estaba pasando estuviera sucediendo en verdad, de que él no estuviera allí.

Estaba cerca, lo sabía. Y era él. Su cabello platinado contrastaba con la oscuridad el día. Y allí estaba, vivo.

Y Narcissa se detuvo frente a él abruptamente.

Y él sintió su cuerpo paralizarse.

Draco, su Draco, su hijo, abrazando con desesperación algo. Algo que yacía quieto en sus brazos. Algo que estaba cubierto de sangre.

Algo que no respiraba.

El aire helado sobre cayó en su cuerpo, pero no se movió, ni Narcissa tampoco. Los dos se quedaron allí, a tres metros de su hijo, sintiendo que el mundo se había detenido.

Fue ahí cuando lo escuchó.

No había sido el viento, ni sus propios pensamientos. Suaves susurros comenzaron a danzar en sus oídos; susurros tan delicados como agónicos. Susurros que helaron sus pieles y congelaron la sangre en sus venas.

_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname por favor…perdóname._

Ni Narcissa ni él se movieron mientras oían aquella voz rota. Contemplaron horrorizados a Draco encerrar en sus brazos a aquel cadáver como sino hubiera mañana, como si su vida estuviera yaciendo allí. Su vestimenta manchada en sangre que, estaban seguros, no era la de él, y su rostro bañado en lágrimas gruesas que caían quemando la piel de sus mejillas.

Lucius se estremeció al ver mechones de cabello castaño bañados en sangre perteneciente a la persona a la que Draco tanto se aferraba, y una fina mano blanca escapar entre su capa.

Una mujer.

El cadáver era una mujer.

Narcissa llevó una mano a su boca para detener el llanto que había comenzado de nuevo.

—Draco… — murmuró la mujer entre lágrimas, y sin recibir respuesta—. Hijo.

En ese instante, Draco alzó la mirada y Lucius sintió que nuevamente su corazón se detenía.

No había nada allí. Absolutamente nada. En aquellos ojos grises se encontraba un vacío tan inmenso y oscuro, tan lleno de nada. Lucius deseó poder cerrar los ojos para no ver más, pero los mantuvo abiertos, observando todo lo que él había causado. Todo el mal que había traído hacia las personas a las que supuestamente debía proteger.

Sintió un hoyo formarse en el centro de su pecho, succionándolo poco a poco mientras sus ojos continuaban fijos en los de Draco. Los sonidos comenzaron a alejarse; el llanto de su esposa se oyó lejano. La furia del viento pareció haberse detenido de pronto y la lluvia dejó de sentirse al chocar con su piel.

Entonces él lo comprendió.

Lo entendió y lo aceptó.

Después de diecisiete años llenos de errores, decidió ser quien debería haber sido hace tanto tiempo atrás. Se olvidó del apellido, se olvidó de las apariencias. Se olvidó de quién era. Se olvidó del tétrico y doloroso mundo en el que vivía.

Y de pronto todo volvió a funcionar. Los sonidos volvieron a entrar en sus oídos. El viento volvió a golpearlo con fuerza. La lluvia volvió sentirse.

Sus ojos volvieron a mirar.

Draco necesitaba de un padre.

_Su hijo lo necesitaba._

Un paso. Dos pasos… Se vio a sí mismo caminando con lentitud hacia aquella alma rota, hacia aquella alma que él se encargó de romper pensando que hacía lo correcto. Él destruyó su vida y ahora no quedaba nada. Aquel era un cuerpo vacío, aferrándose a otro sin vida.

Se arrodilló a su lado, y el olor salado de la sangre lo rodeó. Draco envolvió con más fuerza la mujer en sus brazos, como si temiera que él se la quitara, mientras continuaba murmurándole disculpas enredadas.

Suavemente, llevó una mano al hombro de su hijo, pero él se removió antes de que ésta pudiera tocarlo. Lucius sintió un dolor agudo aumentar en algún lugar de su interior.

—Draco… — lo llamó casi en un susurro, pero el joven no mostró interés en responderle.

_Perdóname, perdóname… Y-yo no, n-no…_

El dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, y sintió como si miles de puntas filosas se clavaran en su piel.

Sintió su mirada nublarse.

—Hijo…

Una vez más nadie respondió. Los sollozos de su esposa se incrementaron.

Y Lucius bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus manos comenzaron a temblar al reconocer la persona en los brazos de su hijo.

Aquella joven.

Merlín, él sabía quién era ella. Él sabía de dónde venía ella. Él sabía cuál era su sangre. _Sangre_. La misma sangre que ahora bañaba su cuerpo y el de su hijo. La misma sangre por la cual todas las personas a su alrededor estaban muertas. Esa sangre por la cual se hizo un exterminio.

La sangre que impregnaba las manos Draco.

_No le importó._

No le importó al momento de aferrar a su hijo en sus brazos con desesperación. No le importó al momento de sentir aquel líquido tocar su piel.

Por primera vez en su vida, no le importó.

—Tuve siete años para entenderlo, padre… tanto tiempo y ahora que lo entiendo… —Lucius escuchó aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de su hijo con angustia y dolor—. Ella no tenía que irse… quiero que vuelva, tengo que decirle… tengo que decírselo.

— ¿Qué Draco?

El joven quedó en silencio y sujetó con más fuerza a la joven, antes de posar sus labios resquebrajados sobre la frente pálida, regalando un beso frío y solitario a una persona que jamás lo sentiría.

—Que la quiero… La amo, padre.

Lucius sólo continuó abrazando a su hijo, mezclándose entre la sangre que había allí.

—Haz que despierte… — susurró Draco en una súplica, por primera vez alzando la mirada hacia su padre y mostrándole al hombre su desesperación—. Despiértala, por favor… sólo quiero que despierte.

Lucius sintió su corazón comenzar a latir erráticamente al escuchar aquel ruego. Lo contuvo en sus brazos antes de decir las palabras que sabía, su hijo no quería escuchar.

—Draco, lo siento.

Los ojos platinados de Draco comenzaron a brillar, antes de permitir que miles de gotas saladas escaparan de ellos nuevamente.

— ¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Te ordeno que la despiertes, hazlo padre! — exclamó con dolor y furia el joven, mientras las lágrimas empezaron a salir con más velocidad de sus orbes grises—. ¡Por favor, padre!

Lucius lo sujetó, sintiendo como su hijo, poco a poco, se derrumbaba en sus brazos. Sintiendo como su hijo, poco o poco, iba perdiendo la esperanza.

— ¡Despierta! — suplicó a la joven sin vida mientras la mecía en sus brazos como a un bebé— ¡Despierta, Granger! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí, no puedes!

Lucius cerró los ojos antes de apoyar su mejilla contra la frente de Draco. Nunca lo soltó, nunca lo dejó ir. Entre el llanto y los gritos de dolor, él lo mantuvo en sus brazos, sintiendo el sufrimiento y la perdida de su hijo como propia.

Draco lloró en el pecho de su padre y Narcissa, también con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a él. Los únicos que eran testigos de ese momento eran el viento, la lluvia, el cadáver de Hermione Granger, y el de todos los que perdieron la vida en la batalla. El silencio era corrompido por aquellos sollozos de un niño que había tenido que crecer de manera cruel por los errores de su padre. De un niño que había perdido la joven que jamás tuvo.

Lucius tomó en sus manos el rostro ensangrentado y sucio de su hijo, y limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos. Draco lo contempló, continuando llorando con desconsuelo y lo que vio en los ojos de su padre logró destruirlo aún más.

Lucius sintió que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, sintió que no se iba a equivocar nuevamente. Dejó que su mirada se conectara con la de su hijo, y se lo dijo.

—Déjala ir, Draco.

El joven lloró, suplicó, gritó, pero nunca escapó del abrazó protector de su padre, ni escapó de las delicadas manos de su madre. No removió el cadáver de Hermione de sus brazos, no lo separó de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando comenzó a sentir las presencias de diferentes personas a su alrededor. No dejó de besar su frente. No detuvo sus ruegos.

Y ella estaba muerta.

_Y no le importó._

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer**: Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con los personajes y la trama.

Eso es todo. Espero que éste OS les haya parecido lindo, o, al menos, que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Se que éste OS es algo deprimente (y los que hayan leído alguna de mis historias sabrán que tengo una obsesión con el drama), pero de igual forma, me interesó describir cómo Lucius se sentía en el momento en que buscaban a Draco, aunque, por supuesto, con el toque Dramione integrado.

Aviso nuevamente: para los amantes del Dramione, en mi perfil está el link de una página de Facebook en la que recomendamos fics. Así que ya saben.

Nos leemos…


End file.
